1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair assembly including a seat, a back and a pair of arms that can all be detachably connected together without requiring the use of tools, hardware or special skill. The chair assembly can be advantageously shipped disassembled in a compact, space-efficient package so as to reduce shipping costs.
2. Background Art
Articles of furniture have long been shipped in a fully-assembled condition from a manufacturer to a retailer and then carried off by an end user to a home or office. Consequently, such an article of furniture is characteristically bulky, cumbersome and difficult to transport in a space-efficient manner. That is to say, a fully-assembled article of furniture consumes relatively large shipping space during transport by boat, truck, etc. to a retailer. Similarly, the purchaser/end user may need to have available a specially-sized vehicle should he wish to carry a large article of furniture to his home or office. The inefficient shipment of large articles of furniture between the manufacturer and end user often results in inconvenience as well as significantly higher transportation costs which are commonly passed through to the purchaser.
To overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, it is known to ship articles of furniture disassembled. In this case, the end user is typically required to have available and be able to use at least some hand tools and hardware provided by the manufacturer in order to complete the furniture assembly. Sometimes, the user may not have the skill required to use the tools and manipulate the hardware which may consequently hinder the user's ability to easily assemble and immediately enjoy his furniture. In other cases, the user may lack time and become frustrated which can result in his failure to complete the assembly altogether. Thus, the article of furniture may remain disassembled and eventually have to be returned to its point of purchase.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a particular article of furniture (e.g., a home or office chair) that is adapted to be shipped and transported disassembled within a compact shipping container so as to minimize shipping costs and then be relatively quickly and easily assembled without requiring special skill or the use of tools or hardware.